In the United States and other countries, many law enforcement officers carry a firearm in an openly visible manner while on duty. These same law enforcement officers often carry a firearm in a concealed manner when not on duty. The Law Enforcement Officers Safety Act (LEOSA) is a United States federal statute that permits qualified law enforcement officers to carry a concealed firearm in any jurisdiction in the United States, regardless of state or local laws, with certain exceptions. It would be desirable to provide a single holster configured for both openly carrying a firearm and carrying a firearm in a concealed manner. To accomplish this dual use, it would be desirable to provide a single holster configured to be used both inside and outside the user's pants. Approximately twelve percent of the world's population are left handed. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a single holster configured for use by both left-handed and right-handed law enforcement officers.